


Sweet Tooth

by Miss_Mysteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Ficlet, Gift Giving, cutesy best friends just thinking of each other, honestly this is the first fic ive written it years, so lets see how this turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mysteries/pseuds/Miss_Mysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir gives Ladybug a thoughtful gift, he doesn't quite get the response he was expecting.</p>
<p>*Based on this tumblr post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139318275020/person-a-baked-person-b-some-cookies-theyre</p>
<p> (Person A baked person B some cookies. “They’re nothing special. Go on, try one!” A urged. B picked one up and took a bite. “You’re wrong, these are really special! They taste like no cookie I’ve ever had before!” B said. “They’re absolutely terrible!”)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

What’s this?” Ladybug questioned, examining the neatly wrapped red box.

_Ladybug slid back to Chat Noir’s side, cleansing the akuma. Both of them were breathing heavy, eyes with giant bags visible under them. After hours of fighting, they both were ready to collapse right there on the street, but knew that they couldn’t._

_“God, I could really go for something sugary right now.” Marinette sighed, wiping her brow. Chat stood up straight, cocking a hip._

_I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth, M’Lady. I’ll have to get you something as sweet as your purrsonality. Of course that will be hard to find.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. She turned to Chat, waving to her partner before using her yo-yo to swing off before she de transformed._

Chat grinned as Ladybug observed the box from all angles. She unwrapped the translucent black bow surrounding the box. Ladybug raised an eyebrow questioningly at the contents of the gift.

“I baked you some cookies. I remembered you had said you wanted a sugary snack the other day, and I live to serve.” Chat bowed on top of the roof, before he took a seat next to Ladybug as they dangled their feet off the building.

“Thanks Chat, that’s really-” Ladybug cut herself off before she could finish her thought.

Chat realized what she was about to say, leaning in closer to her, whispering “ _Sweet_?”, finishing the pun that she was about to accidentally say herself. Ladybug rolled her eyes, playfully pushing Chat away.

“Thoughtful, more like it, but sure, if you say so.” She laughed. Ladybug picked up one of the cookies staring at it with curiosity. Chat waited for Ladybug to try it, kicking his feet in the wind as she just seemed to stare at the cookie, not daring to take a bite. The long wait made Chat start to feel awkward, his crooked grin turning into an expression of worry as he bit his lip.

“I-I mean they’re nothing special. Go on, try one!” Chat urged. Ladybug shrugged, taking a large bite out of the chocolate chip cookie. Chat awaited to see a response, but Ladybug didn’t seem to give a clear indication of her thoughts based on her facial expression.

“Sooo…?” He questioned.

Adrien had spent a long time finding the perfect recipe for the gift, and perfecting his actual baking skills so that they wouldn’t turned out burnt. He had tasted one or two of them, and thought that they tasted fantastic, but he began to second guess himself.

“You’re wrong, these are really special!” Ladybug praised. Chat perked up, about to say a witty response, but Ladybug continued talking.

“They taste like no cookie I’ve ever had before!” She grinned, Chat getting more and more excited.

“They’re absolutely terrible!” Ladybug finished jokingly, giggling at herself. Now was Chats turn to roll his eyes as he defensively crossed his arms at his chest.

“Really? Because I happen to think they’re great. Besides, what do you even know about the art of baking, princess? What are you, a baker?” He quipped back. Ladybug smugly smiled, taking another bite of the cookie.

“I thought we agreed not to share about our personal lives, kitty.” She closed her eyes, looking _real_ proud of herself.

“Ah, so I’ll take that as a yes! See, I’m getting to know more and more about you each day! Soon I’ll figure out who you are and I will make sure you fall madly in love with me!” He proclaimed. Ladybug giggled, warming his heart and making him blush slightly (though he hoped Ladybug hadn’t noticed that.”

“If you so believe, Chat.” She replied, standing up with the box of cookies by her side. She got out her yo-yo, and attached it to a far away street lamp. As it looked like she was about to go, she turned to Chat.

“Thank you, Chat. This was really kind of you.” Ladybug smiled sweetly with gratitude before leaving Chat alone on the rooftops.

Chat stared off into the distance where she had left, imagining her, black hair bouncing in the light breeze and fluttering her way across the Parisian sky. He could see her in her normal life, dressed in casual clothing, keeping the small, red box of cookies on a computer desk in her room. Enjoying a gift from _him_. The very concept made his heart flutter.

Even if she had joked about them being bad, he could tell she genuinely was grateful for the gift, especially after the last things she had said to him before leaving.

_"Thank you, Chat.”_ He could see her smile still fresh in his brain.

“You’re welcome, my lady.” He whispered into the night, bringing himself back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ficlet I've written in years, so I'm still getting used to writing characters that aren't mine, but I've fallen in love with these French teens so I had to try to write something, even if the paragraphs are terribly short and it's not the best thing I've written.
> 
> ~Bonnie


End file.
